


Don’t fall in love with me. Okay?

by Weouthere



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Amaya/Nate center on chapter 2, F/F, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Minor Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Charlie (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Other, This is trash sorry lol, how can I do a b99 au and not be funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weouthere/pseuds/Weouthere
Summary: Two bets equal to one thing. Love.B99 auZari Tomaz will you go on the worst date ever with me? You have to say yes love.” Charlie asked smugness in their voice.—-“Your going down.” Ava whispered leaning down and practically spoke against her lips at the proximity then released her hand and turned on her heel and walked out the room.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay Charlie has to admit winning this bet was awesome! Not that they were gonna gloat or anything. Bull fucking shit!

They watched as their coworkers set off party poppers, threw confetti, blew confetti and danced to the boom box. Charlie got on their knee and pulled out a ring box and opened it to reveal a cheap dollar store ring.

“Zari Tomaz will you go on the worst date ever with me? You have to say yes love.” Charlie asked smugness in their voice.

“Yes.” The losing detective agreed a sigh in her voice and a cute pout...er pout. Nothing cute about it, gracing her features.

Charlie slipped the ring on Zari’s finger. Yes! Now time for their to actually happen.

See a year ago Zari and Charlie were having their usual ribbing session when a bet came up. If Zari got more felony arrests she would get Charlie’s van ( and no matter what Tomaz says it’s the best vehicle ever!). If Charlie won Zari had to go on “The Worst Date Ever!” (According to Zari any date with Charlie is the worst date ever).

They were excited to mess with the women on their own terms.

________

Apparently people had other ideas of why Charlie was excited for this fake date. This person being one of Charlie’s best friend, Sara Lance.

“I’m just saying why get all excited for this faux date hmm?” The blonde woman inquired doing that sexy eyebrow raise that drove almost everyone crazy.

“Well I spent over.....hmmm.” Charlie wavered out and started counting on their fingers. “Over 5,000 dollars apparently on this thing so I have the right to be pumped up.” Charlie said casually and shrugged.

“You spent 5,000 dollars on this thing!!? Jesus Christ Charlie?! Are you insane or just in love?!” The fellow detective shot back in a shouting whisper voice surprised their best friend was spending money like they weren’t in debt.

Yeah Charlie was probably going to jail or be paying for the rest of their life and so would their future descendants. Eh whatever debt was just a number.

“See look who would spend this much money on a person if they didn’t like them?” Sara continued gesturing with her hand like that would get her point through Charlie’s thick head better.

“I didn’t spend it ON her, I spent it on the date.” The human said crossing their arms. “Any way I don’t think your qualified to give advice on facing feelings” (not that Charlie had to face any).

“And why is that?” Sara asked genuine confusion on her face. Christ this oblivious idiot! (Ironic).

“Well the way you fight with Ava....Ava!” Charlie trailed off then saved it as they just noticed Ava coming towards them through the break room window.

Sara looked at them questionably then turned around and spotted the Sargent who just walked up behind her.

Charlie seen Ava’s eyes narrow into a glare and then must have meant Sara’s did too. Charlie could feel the sexual tension rise as the two held a stare. Time to break it so they could squeeze by and escape.

“Sharpie! It’s good to see you love!” Charlie said and raised their tone an octave and walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Angel.” Sargent Sharpe said using the detectives last name, trying to keep her voice monotone and the smile off her face. Charlie smiled knowing the woman was just putting on a mask of unamusment like she did all their childhoods.

“Well I have to get going and prepare for this date. Try not to fuck each other in here I don’t wanna see that unless y’all invite me to join in.” The little shit said as they exited the room. They listened to the reactions as the exited.

“Charlie!”  
“Congrats on winning.. wait what?!”

Charlie chuckled to themselves. They had a date to plan!

________

Sara watched as the little shit walked away. They were so gonna get their pay back later on right now Sara has to deal with Charlie’s tall, annoying childhood friend.

“Sargent Sharp.” Sara tried to say her name as sarcastically as she could.

“Detective Lance.” The other blonde woman replied in the same time.

Neither woman wanted to break the staring contest that had started up again. Apparently it was hard to pour yourself more coffee without looking, which lead to Sara pouring coffee directly onto her arm.

“Shit!” Exclaimed the shorter women as she broke the stare and glanced at her arm. She sees as Ava rushes over to check over her probably expecting burns. Luckily by now the coffee as cooled down to room temperature.

“I’m fine! I’m fine!” The Lance woman said trying to placate the Sargent who was now wiping her arm looking for damage. When the taller woman seemed to satisfied with her examination she let go of the other woman’s arm.

“Holy smokes! Can you learn to be more careful?!” Ava exclaimed exasperated leaking through her voice and something else? Was that genuine concern?

“ I don’t know can you learn not to be so bossy?” Sara felt herself say back. The women mentally kicked herself, Jesus the woman had just showed concern and she had to put her foot in her mouth.

“Excuse me?!” The other woman asked and took a step back. “I’m bossy because I’m telling you to be more careful so you won’t almost burn yourself again?!” The woman continued on more and bewilderment leaking through with each word.

“No just in general. “File copies like this, do your paper work like this!” Sara mocked the Sargent putting on a shrill voice. “I bet you couldn’t last a day without telling someone what to do.” The compact woman continued apparently wanting to have her whole leg down her throat too.

“Really well I bet you couldn’t last a day without drinking that poison you call fuel.” Ava gestured wildly at the coffee. Low blow everyone knew Sara drank at least 9 cups a day.... WHAT she needed the energy!

“Oh really? Wanna shake and make it an official bet? No telling anyone to do anything that isn’t an assignment and no coffee until the clock strikes 8pm.” Sara said holding out her hand. It was 12pm now.

Ava grabbed her hand and stepped into her space only a hair length away.

“Your going down.” Ava whispered leaning down and practically spoke against her lips at the proximity then released her hand and turned on her heel and walked out the room.

With the way her heart was beating and her now coffee less day Sara had one thought.

How am I gonna survive this?

_____________

Charlie could tell from Zari’s face she was probably wondering how she was gonna get through this night. Good.

“Can you at least tell me where we’re going?” Zari spoke up for the first since getting in the lovebug( name of this beaut of a van). The woman crossed her arms and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Of course she was uncomfortable the little red cocktail dress had a plastic lining on the outside. Well so did Charlie’s suit, it was perfect for the first activity of their “date”.

“See for yourself love. We’re here.” The detective with more felony arrest said as they parked the car on the street.

“And where actually is here?” The other detective asked glanced around and only saw closed shops.

“Let me show you.” Charlie spoke then got out the car. They opened the door for Zari before the woman even realized what was happening.

Zari prepared to be helped out the car. Only for Charlie to reach over to take her purse for her and slam the door in Zari’s face as she tried to get out the van.

Charlie laughed at the annoyance on the woman’s face as she opened the door and got out the van by herself.

Charlie walked to the small wooden fence in between the two closed shops and used a key and unlocked it. Charlie felt Zari follow them as the stepped through the fence.

Perfect everything was setup and untouched. Thin tan sheet paper covered the walls and ground of the 20ft long alley way all the way to the other fence.

“Wait here.” Charlie said and took off back out the gate. They knocked on the door of the closed bar three times and waited.

They didn’t have to wait long. A minute later after the knock a stocky tall man came out the door carrying two steaming buckets.

“Mick my man! Thanks buddy.” Charlie said as they took the buckets out of his hands. All they got was a grunt in acknowledgement, a typical Mick response.

When they stepped back through the fence and put the buckets down they noticed Zari idling with her phone.

“Oi you’re on your phone already? Here I thought I my good looks were enough to keep you interested.” Charlie quipped.

Zari just rolled her eyes like she usually did when Charlie flirted with her.

“You know we’re still both on duty dingus, speaking on that where’s your phone? You could get a call too.” Zari inquired.

“Chill mom it’s in my car and besides you have your phone so we’ll both be alerted if we need too.” Charlie said gestured to the purse hanging on the fence. “Now come lets get this show on the road please.” Charlie continued doing a little exited dance.

“God you’re such a child, okay let’s do this....what exactly are we doing anyway?” Zari asked.

“Ok this is called eat it or wear it.” Charlie said as the two walked over to the two buckets. One had pastry’s like freshly made pastry’s like hunny buns and donuts. The other bucket had well done meat.

“Eck gross why is there meat Charlie?!”

Charlie ignored the woman’s question and continued their explanation.

“So we both stand on opposites sides and ask each other questions and if you get the question right you get to pick something to eat out of one of these buckets. If you get it wrong you get to pick out what to get nailed with.” Charlie explained then clapped their hands at the end and rubbed em together.

“Erm...” Charlie could already see and hear the excuses coming from the woman.

“Well I can’t because the meat I-“

“There’s no pork any where and most of the meat is vegan substitute.”

“But I’m fasting for ra-“

“Ramadan was during April and May. It’s September now darling, come on please?” The curly haired human said pouting.

“Ugh fine! Only because I lost the bet and would never hear the end of it if I chickened out.” The straight haired woman said as she walked over and stood in front one of the sheet papers.

“Alright!” Charlie exclaimed picked up the two buckets and placed them in the middle of theirselves and Zari. Then walked over to stand on the opposite wall.

“Okay me first.” Charlie said. They had a plan, soon Zari would be covered head to toe in food.

______________

Everything was fine! Fine. Fine. Fine.

Okay maybe things weren’t alright but Sara would never admit that! She was restless. Continuously bounce her leg or fiddling with her fingers.

Also her eyes were BURNING with exhaustion. To top it all off Ava wouldn’t stop watching her like a hawk from her desk across the room.

Okay Sara was also watching her but she herself didn’t need this much watching she was an honest woman (most times). If she lost the bet she would say so fair and square.

Sara had asked Gary (more like threatened) for something to idle her with. He gave her gum, so far she’s chewed 35 pieces in 6 hours.

Two more hours to go and neither of them seemed to be close to breaking. The ante needed to be upped. Apparently Ava already had that thought and was acting it out now.

The supermodel of a woman decided it to stand few feet of her desk loudly sipping coffee. Sara wasn’t gonna bite the bate though.

Ribbing like this between the two went on like this for an hour with:

Sara “conventionally” talking to Ray about how she was planning to label case files by date and not alphabetical order. That got an eyebrow twitch out the woman.

Ava pouring steaming cups of coffee and “accidentally leaving them in front of fans blowing in Sara’s direction. God the scent lead to her chewing 15 more pieces of gum and swallowing 6.

Sara using duct tape to stick things in binders instead of binder glue RIGHT in Ava’s line of sight. The other blonde woman almost broke her favorite pen.

Ava making eye contact with Sara as she lapped up the black coffee from her mug like a dog with her tongue. REALLY queer flex but okay.

Still neither cracked. Sara had one last plan, with 20 minutes left it had to work. She watched as the Sargent walked towards the case file room, waiting few minutes then followed.

Hopefully this worked.

_____________

Zari was not covered head to toe in food, in fact it was Charlie the one to absolutely covered in slop with Zari having a few stains here and there.

It wasn’t Charlie’s fault! Honestly! The Iranian woman was cheating!

She was asking questions about literature. Like “who wrote cat and the hat?” What were they a librarian? Who would even know that. But Charlie had one more question to ask that was a sure fire win.

“Okay Misses Tomaz. Finale question for all the marbles.”

Zari nodded.

“Well since you know everything love, what’s my middle name then?” Charlie continued.

Zari squinted her eyes and glared at the unfairness at the question but didn’t protest and seemed to start thinking.

“Harper.” The dressed up lady said so surely.

“Correct-“

“Yes!” Zari’s little exclamation of happiness.

“Except I got it changed 3 months ago. SOoo technically you’re wrong.” Charlie continued.

“What? To what exactly?” Zari asked trying to bide time before being pelted with a piece of food.

“Lord kickass.” Charlie said even keeping a completely serious face when Zari started cracking up.

“Of course you would, good choice Charlie Lord Kickass Angel. It really adds to your sexiness factor.” The detective says in a monotone voice with a straight face.

“Thanks love.” The detective in the suit replied back. They swore they heard Zari say something like “obviously joking” but ignored it.

“So Miss Tomaz you got the question wrong.”

“Yeah, yeah. Do your worst.” The woman tried to say nonchalantly.

Charlie smirked with glee, picked up the buckets with the remaining meat in it and promptly poured it on Zari’s head.

“You DICK!” The not meat smelling woman exclaimed.

Charlie started clacking with a few snorts here and there. Right before they got the bucket of remaining pastry dumped on their head.

Apparently it was Zari’s turn to start chuckling. While the woman was having the laugh of her life Charlie rushed her. Being able to get the woman in a head locked and noogie her.

“Stop it Angel.” Zari tried to say in an authoritative tone when that didn’t work she switched tactics. She started tickling them, she got a good angle with her bent down position.

This went on for a few minutes with them laughing their asses off. Until a sound got both of their attention.

“Meow.”

“Did you just meow while I was rubbing your head? Wow should I call you Zari cat then?” Charlie said as the two of them broke apart.

“That wasn’t me you dolt.” Zari said glaring at them.

“Well then where did...WhAt Is ThAt!” Charlie trailed off then yelled . As they felt something brush up against their leg. They practically jumped in Zari’s arms. The woman in the dress wrapping her arms around their waist. The one in the tux wrapping their arms around the woman’s neck.

“Hey scary pants chill, it’s just a cat.” Zari stated rolled her eyes and pushed Charlie away.

Both of them stared at the little creature waiting for it to something. When it noticed their stares it puffed up in defense and hissed.

“Aww look it’s like you Z, cute when it’s trying be angry.” Charlie said in a cooing voice.

When they looked at her they excepted another eye roll. Except when they looked at her face she seemed flush? Like she was blushing.

“Shut up loser.” Even that threat seemed to come out in an affectionate embarrassed way. It was cute.

Wait-

Before Charlie could curse themselves for thinking that a shrill cry from Zari’s purse pierced the air. The woman went over to her purse pulled out the phone and answered.

“Hello? Yes sir we can do that..Where on...” Zari lulled in conversation and looked to Charlie to inform her exactly where they were.

“5th and Cartan.” They filled in the gap info.

“5th and Cartan.....Oh well that’s great..... we’ll be right on it sir... alright bye sir.” Zari paused every few seconds while the other person talked then hung up once the convo was over. She put her phone back in her purse and pulled the handbag strap on her shoulder.

“We have to go now. Captain Gideon said the perp we’ve been looking for is only a few blocks from here.” Zari informed her date as they both started heading towards the car.

Charlie unlocked the car and they both got in. It was silent as they both threw on their bullet proof vest over their stained clothes. Also when Charlie reached over to the glovebox and pulled out their pistol while Zari pulled hers out her purse.

They had a perp to catch.

________

Sara plan was in full force.

She got to the case file room to see Ava looking for an old case while sitting on a chair with a pastry on a napkin on her lap. Sara then smoothly “accidentally on purpose” spilled a box of case files all over the floor.

Then watched as the other woman twitched and jerked as she watched her haphazardly throw cases files back in the box. Still no big blow up though. Shit guess plan Z then.

Sara got up from the ground still leaving most of the case files scattered. She approached her stood right over Ava waiting to the woman to look up.

“Yes?” The blonde Sargent with her hair in a bun asked after a minute of ignoring her.

Sara didn’t respond and just reached for the honeybun snapped pastry in Ava’s lap and grabbed it.

“Hey what are yo-“ Ava started in an aggravated tone only to be cut off by Sara.

“See here Sarge, I’m gonna eat your pastry. Unless you want to TELL me not to.” The shorter blonde woman taunted.

The taller woman just stared with annoyance and ... was that concern?

Whatever Sara slowly guided the treat to her mouth. Sara was starting to lose hope when the treat was an inch away from her mouth and Ava still didn’t budge. Maybe she didn’t love these things that much and this plan was a bu-

“Wait! Stop! Don’t eat that!” Ava suddenly stood up quickly knocking over the chair.

“I knew it! You couldn’t stop bossing people around if your life depended on it! I win.” Sara exclaimed.

“Whew!” The detective started doing a little happy shimmy. She noticed the other woman watching her from the corner of her eye. Was she trying to hold back a smile? It was adorable, Sara knew what she had to do.

After calming down and stoping her victory dance, Sara stopped and turned towards Ava.

“Soooo we never exactly decide on what the winner gets.” Sara stated. Well they hadn’t it was a more of the heat of the battle thing.

“Yeahhhh.” Ava replied back awkwardly

“Yeahhhh.” Sara replied back just as awkwardly.

“Well you should chose something, you won of course.” The awkward ball of tall suggested unsurely.

“Ok.... will you go on a date with me?” Sara asked. Her heart was beating like crazy. Maybe she was having a heart attack? Yeah that had to be it, she never got nervous about asking people out before. Probably wouldn’t start now.

“Uhh where is this coming from?” The now flushed Sargent asked.

“I mean you said I could chose my reward.” The panicking bisexual answered back.

“Your reward or my punishment?” Ava asked a blank mask slipping on her face.

The model height woman noticed a crushed look pass over the other woman’s face before an overconfident bravado slipped over it.

“You know what never mind-“

“Oh no, you were actually serious ?” Ava quickly cut off Sara’s back tracking.

“Of course why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well I thought you were doing that flirting thing were you do that weird face?” The useless lesbian responsed.

“What weird? That face is sexy right?” Sara asked in disbelief.

“No”

“Oh cool cool cool, that hurt a little no doubt no doubt.” Sara said.

“Sooooo”

“Sooooo”

Both women drew out their words.

“So you’ll text me the details?” Ava said pulling on her big girl britches being bold.

“Wut?”

“I mean I just assumed you were taking me out since your the one who asked? Or are you not as in charge as you put on?” The Sargent continued bypassing the other woman’s confusion.

Who’d does this bottom think she was talking to? Sara thought

“Not only am I gonna pick you up, I’m gonna take you on the best date ever.” Sara shot back.

“Is that another bet?” The softie of a woman asked.

“Nah it’s a promise.” Sara said smirking and using bisexual language by shooting fingers guns.

With that tiny woman turned on her heel and started walking towards the door. What the actual fuck just happened?

When Sara was have way down the hallway heard an excited squeal and a crashing sound??

Man the rats must have got new timbs or something

_____________

Okay so maybe forgoing the van was a bad idea.

They had caught the bad guy of course. Well Zari had caught him, while Charlie was struggling to breathe.

To be fair they didn’t think they’d have to run that much. It only took them and Zari walking a block before a man took off in a sprint when he noticed their vest.

Sadly the guy was fast asf boiii and it took them 5 and half blocks to finally capture him.

With quick thinking they split up on around the 4th block with Charlie still chasing the man. Zari blindsided the man by coming out of an alley and tackled him.

All Charlie knew was they were probably looking and the women like:

😍😍

When she pulled of that badass tackle.

“Charlie, Charlie, Charlie!” Zari’s voice snapped them out of their mind. Oh yeah they were dying, well hunched over struggling to breathe.

“Ye- ha-dar-fine.” The one the British accent answered back taking shaking breathes during their words.

They felt someone grab them by the shoulders and push them upright. It was Zari! Their were three of her, actually nevermind they were just really dizzy.

“Hey focus on me. Do you have your binder on?” The women in the dress asked grabbing their chin to force them to constraint on her.

“Yes.” They replied back. Before they could even complete their sentence Zari was leading them over to the bench close by.

“Do your ribs hurt?” The caring woman continued her questioning.

“No- ah yes!” Charlie began but a sharp pain came from their ribs.

“You have to take it off.” The other detective said back.

“Already trying to get my clothes off? We haven’t eve had a kiss goodnight.” The flirt said back. When the woman looked back at them with a serious face they continued serious now. “I can’t Z, not right now I.” They’re voice shaking through the whole sentence

They honestly couldn’t, the thought of taking off their binder having to think about their chest. Especially around all the other cops and paramedics made the impending panic attack inevitable.

“Okay, that’s okay just focus on me and breathe with me.” Zari said kneel in front of them grasping their hands.

That look was in the woman eye, that overprotective caring look she gave Charlie. Like right before she went off on someone for not respecting their pronouns. Or before she complimented them when they were having a day were they were doubting their own identity.

Bollocks! They deadass did have a crush on the woman huh?

\- - - - -

When Charlie walked in to the work bullpen the next day they headed straight for the desk across from theirs and leaned on it.

“Ms. Tomaz or should I call you Mrs. Angel now?” Charlie said catching the woman’s attention.

“You should call me annoyed and over it.” Zari said back taking a bite of her routine morning donut.

“Is this because I accomplished the bet and took you on the worst date ever?” They said raising a cocky eyebrow.

“Actually it’s only the second worst because ya boring!” The seated woman snarked back.

“You’re right about it being not the worst because you got to ride in the mystery van.” Charlie said and shrugged.

“It’s called the mystery van? Actually I take it back, it was the worst date since I had to go on it with a dork like you.” Zari said back clearly holding a smile as she rolled her eyes.

They were both quiet for a moment basking in the calm early morning energy until Charlie got the courage to speak.

“Hey um, Z?” Charlie spoke up meekly, so unlike themselves.

“Hmm” The dark haired woman hummed in acknowledgement.

“Thanks for last night. Ya know for helping me to my house and staying with me until you were sure I was alright.” The punk style person continued keeping there head down and eyes on the floor.

“No problem, anytime.” Zari said. When Charlie glanced up they noticed that genuine caring smile and look again.

“Your still a butt though.” Charlie suddenly replied back. They watched as the look went away and was replaced by a faux annoyed face. That was good because the sudden ache and long to kiss the woman vanished with the look too.

Charlie got up from leaning on the desk turned on their heel and headed towards the break room

_____________

As Sara drunk the coffee from her mug in the empty break room and watched through the window facing the bullpen. She noticed something.

One, the interaction between Charlie and Zari. Two, the longing look Zari had as Charlie turned their back. Three that Charlie was heading this way.

Sara waited till Charlie walked up next to her, completely poured their cup of coffee and took a few swigs to speak.

“So wHAt was that?” Sara asked trying to play casual.

“What was what?” Charlie asked back scrunching their eyebrow.

“That, you and Zari.” The blonde woman said back like it was the most obvious thing.

“Oh, nothing as usual.” The dark haired person said back.

“Oh.” Sara said back knowing not to push it, this time.

“Yeah, anything going on with you and Ava?” Charlie asked back taking a sip from their mug.

“Nothing, why would you ask that?” The woman on the grilling end tried to ask nonchalantly.

“Cuz I noticed every other half a minute you glance at her at her desk while every other minute she glances at you too. Then every two minutes your eyes meet, you both blush and you look away.” Charlie said reading her ass. Curse them and their great detective skills.

“Well you’re reading into it. It’s nothing.” Sara said back deflecting.

“Oh cool.” Charlie said back.

“Yeah cool” Sara said back as well.

A tense silence washed over them until both of them broke at the same time.

“I have a date with Ava.”

“I have a crush on Zari.”

Both of them looked at each other in shocked silence.

Then both grabbed each other by the other shoulders and shouted.

“WERE SO SCREWED!”


	2. Full Heywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter I wrote on a whim and didn't proof read so enjoy. Sorry if it's shit
> 
> Also Amaya is a cop who just works at another precinct 
> 
> BLM links at the end

Nate strutted confidently towards the elevator with the confidence of superman

It was just like he thought when he made into the elevator and turned to face the bullpen. Charlie's twin Amaya was staring at him, checking out. The detective pushed his chest a little more in pride.

"Are you ever going to tell him he sat on a jelly donut and it was stuck on his pants?" Amaya asked her twin.

"Nope." Charlie simply stated back

___________

"SO!" Nate stated loudly as he walked into the rec room startling Charlie who was pouring coffee into their mug.

"Do you know if Amaya has anything to do this weekend?" Nate continued trying to act casual.

"Well she's definitely not scaring people who are pouring a cup of coffee." Charlie replied back dryly as they brought their now full coffee mug to their lips and drunk from it.

"My bad, but please you have to help me score a date with your sister, we have this whole will they wont they thing going on." Nate said.

"You do?" The punk detective asked thinking back to the interactions they had witnessed between the two. Either Charlie was oblivious or Nate was extremely delusional, charlie was leaning towards the latter.

"Well we could! We've been exchanging looks!" Nate spoke suddenly more rambunctious.

"Ahhhh" Charlie simply said ready to walk away from the conversation like they usually did when they didn't feel like speaking anymore with someone. Nate had blocked their path by stepping in front of them.

"Come on pretty please! In asking you as one of my best friends." The buff man begged giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Charlie hesatied in thought, they were a little weary of setting one of their friends up with their sister because "what if it ended badly?"

But also Nate WAS one of Charlie best friends and was a pretty chill dude and wouldn't let something like a break up cause bad blood between any of them....

"Alright. I'll ask her for you." Charlie said successfully walking away from the conversation this time.

"Thank you!" The himbo shouted happily at his friends back.

But was the two them breaking up all that Charlie was afraid of?

___________

Ray was sitting at his desk doing paper work when he noticed someone in a beebo suit enter the precinct. Interesting. 

He tuned in as he noticed the person in the beebo suit was trying now talking to Zari.

"Excuse me hello are you a detective?" A deep voice asked from the suit.

"No, I'm just here visiting my grandma. Oh look there she is!" Zari said back quickly shuffling away from the person. Ray frowned.

The person quickly moved on from the strange interaction and headed towards a desk that Ava so happened to be at.

"Excuse me! I'm Gary Green and I have knowledge the police that would definitely assist the police." The person in the beebo suit said as he approached the women who was in a cops uniform.

"Did you find the information while you were wear..this?" Ava asked a small sinker escaping. The frown on Ray's face deepened.

"Are you laughing at me?" Ray could hear the slight shock in the man's voice.

"No it's just. Actually yes, I'm sorry it's you're in this beebo suit and I cant." Ava said finally let her laugh out.

The beebo suit man spun around on his heel and quickly left in a huff. Ray felt the disappointment settle in his stomach

_________

Charlie strained to hear Nate and Amayas conversation from their hiding place behind this menu five tables away from them.

Well what was Charlie supposed to do? Not spy on them and try to sabotage their date? Yeah right 

Charlie had the restaurant people replace both their glasses with dribble glasses.

The cop watched as the waiter brought the trick wine glasses out to the other cops. Nate poured both of them a glass, they cheersed.

Charlie watched as they both pushed back from the table in shock as wine spilled on their clothes. Charlie held in a laugh.

Charlie's laughed stopped as they noticed Nate and Amaya standing close together as Amaya used a napkin to wipe of Nates shirt. The tension was thick between them.

Charlie could see it now. Both them ignoring just to snog. Ew

Nate gives Amaya his suit jacket to cover up her dress as the sit back down. Damn it.

________

"Hey I can't access the files on the John Saver case. Can you?" Zari asked Ava as the cop passed by.

"No i couldn't earlier. I was goning to ask you." The blonde women replied back.

"You two no longer have access to that case since you're no longer assigned to it." The two women looked up as Ray spoke to them while walking towards them.

"What?"

"Why?"

Both of them asked at the same time.

"Well you know the man in the beebo suit yesterday you walked away from?" Ray said looking at Zari. "And you laughed at?" The man continued looking at Ava this time.

Both of the women looked away in shame.

"Well he had vital information, he followed Saver's crew around at a beebo convention and managed to find where one hideout was located but he refuses to work with both of you." Ray finished.

"Well I feel like a dick." Zari said Ava nodding in agreement.

"Well you should, I'm very disappointed in you both." The police Sargent said and walked off.

Damn. It took a lot for Ray to be disappointed in someone. They had truly been dicks.

Both of them watched Ray strut away on to bump into a desk then apologize profusely 

____________

Charlie waited in anticipation as the meals Charlie made the restaurant switch for the ones they order be delivered to the table.

Charlie had picked meals she knew both of them hated and waited. Amayas was fish and Nates was spaghetti and meatballs (Nate always said it made him feel like he was eating worms).

The other twin watched as they both reacted in disgust to the meals placed in front of them.....

Only for them to simply switch plates then start feeding each other.

Charlie was pissed and ready to storm over there to disrupt it for real only to feel a vibration in their pocket. It was a text from Nate.

"Hey I just wanted to say this again for setting me up on this date. I'm having an amazing time 😎👍🏻👊🏻"

Charlie felt shame and embarrassment as the read the text. Here they trying to ruin their sister and best friends date because of some jealousy and fear of not getting enough attention.

They had to get out of here and let them enjoy their date. They crept out as quietly as they could, which considering who they were wasn't very quietly.

What they didn't see as they snuck out was Amaya and Nate watching them leave and clinking their glasses together in victory.

________

"Hey man" Zari said as she approached the man who was previously in a beebo suit.

"What do you want? Are you here to run away from me again?" The man Gary asked.

"Actually no were here to treat you like officers should treat every citizen and take your statement and any information you would like to share." Ava spoke joining the duo.

Gary smiled as he followed them.

Ray was smiling too. He leaned back to toss a peanut into his mouth, only for it to land in his eye.

He was still proud of his friends though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't stop fighting for black lives
> 
> https://blmsites.carrd.co/ 
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/david-prater-the-release-of-sincere-terry-and-all-charges-being-dropped?recruiter=1150666557&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_initial&utm_term=share_petition&recruited_by_id=d7aae750-fb62-11ea-b825-c3cf6e9d9ea0

**Author's Note:**

> Binders are things that transmen, non-binary people and sometimes cis women use to compress their chest and make it look flat. 
> 
> It really took me TOO long to write this. Yikes lol. 
> 
> Gonna do more chapters don’t know how well I’ll keep it up though.


End file.
